Characters Watch Smallville
by theson
Summary: title says it all be kind first fan-fic
1. coming together

Characters Watch Smallville

Clark was sitting in his loft he had just got his powers back from Eric and was thinking I wish I know what my future holds.

What Clark didn't realise was that someone heard him and replied be careful what you wish for

With a bright flash of light Clark disappeared from the loft.

When the light died down Clark found himself in a living room but he was not alone lying next to him was his parents, Chloe, Pete, Lana and some people he did not now. Just as Clark finished looking at every one they began to stir and wake up.

As soon as everyone woke they began arguing with each other except for Clark and Chloe who started to look around as to see why they were there.

All of a sudden Chloe shouted' Clark I found a letter addressed to you'

That got everyone quit and looking at the pair

Pete said well what the letter says

Clark took the letter from Chloe and opened it and read it out loud

Dear everyone

When Clark reads your name out please say hear after that the rest of the letter will appear and you will see what you are doing hear be warned some of you will have more the one name this is because this is the name you go by in the future.

Clark stopped reading and said does every one understand they all replied with yes

So Clark began to read the names

Clark Kent, kal -el, the blur, superman Clark said hear and a new name appeared

Jonathan Kent- hear

Martha Kent- hear

Jo-el – hear

Lara –el –hear

Kara zor-el –hear

Lois lane el Kent- Lois looked up and said hear allothe my name is just Lois lane

Before Lois could say any more Chloe butted in and said it will be some day

Who's next Clark?

Chloe Sullivan/queen- hear

Oliver queen / green arrow – hear

Pete Ross – hear

Lana Lang – hear

As the final name was read more writing appeared I have brought you hear to view the future and to have a bit of fun you will start a week after the Eric problem enjoy

From fate

Shall we get this started then Oliver said he went over to the TV and turned it on while everyone took their places then took his place beside Chloe

'And so it begins' fate said


	2. kinetic part 1

Chapter 1 kinetic part 1

As soon as everyone got comfy the TV turned on and the fowling image appeared

**Lex, Clark, and Chloe in Lex's study. We see Lex's face on a monitor hooked up to a video camera.**

Chloe-Sweet Clark Lex agreed to the interview

Clark - I told you he would as matter of fact I was going to speak to him tomorrow about it before we came her

**Chloe: Are you ready now, Clark?**

**Clark: Yeah. I forgot to press the record button. Sorry.**

At that everyone laughed

Chloe - Clark you had better not forget this time.

Clark - Don't worry Chloe I want.

**Chloe: So, Mr Luther. Are there anymore secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like Level 3?**

Jo-el - What's level 3?

Clark – it a secret project by Luthorcorp

Jo-el – oh

Lara smiled at seeing her two boys interact maybe we can be a family after all she then sent a silent pray of thanks to ra for bring her family back together

**Lex: Please, call me Lex.**

**Chloe: Okay, Lex. Are you going to answer my question?**

**Clark: Chloe...**

**Chloe: What?**

**Lex: it's okay, Clark. Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults.**

Oliver -Take him to quote Benjamin franklin.

Clark - You know Lex Clark

Oliver - We went to school together let's just say we didn't get on

**Chloe: Benjamin Franklin. (Servant enters)**

**Servant: Excuse me, Mr Luther. Your father's on the phone.**

**Lex: I need to get this. I'll take it in the conservatory. (To Chloe) I look forward to resuming our verbal judo.**

**CUT TO three men in ski masks outside the gates of the castle.**

**Wade: All right boys, this is the big one. Let's go!**

**Man #2: Yeah, let's do it!**

**Back to the study.**

**Chloe: I wonder if he's really taking a call or if he's just trying to avoid me. (She looks at an urn on the shelf) Wow. That's really cool. Do you think it's real?**

Jonathan - Problem is knowing the Luther's it is real and there for you shunt touch it in case it breaks

**Clark looks at it. When he turns around, Chloe is gone.**

**Clark: Chloe? Chloe. **

**Clark leaves the room and we see the three men are there behind him.**

Kara – how did they do that?

Chloe - they must be infected with kryptonite

Kara – what's that?

Lois – look I am sorry to break up this little conversion but am sure it will be explained on the TV beside I want to see what this men are looking for.

**Wade: Okay, the vault's in the wall behind the book case.**

**Man #2: How do you know?**

**Man #3: I got my sources.**

**Wade: He was doing one of the housekeepers.**

**Man #2: Oh, yeah.**

**They walk through the bookcase and into the vault.**

**Man #3: We got 5 minutes. Let's move it!**

**Man #2: That's it boys! Come on, it's payday!**

**They go through the vault, taking coins, urns, watches, and cash.**

**Wade: One minute!**

**Man #3: Come on, go!**

**He empties a drawer and finds a disk at the bottom.**

Oliver - I wonder what's on their

**Man #2: Time's up! Let's move it! Let's go!**

**Man #3 puts the disk in his pocket and they run.**

**CUT TO Clark and Chloe walking through a hallway.**

Clark: Chloe, you can't just go snooping around someone's house.

Lara – yes that is quit rude how would you like it if someone came and looked round your house

Chloe - id be angry but I am a reporter it's what I do

Everyone - sighs

**Chloe: Clark, it's a mansion. It's designed for snooping. Okay, fine. We'll go and wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off.**

**Clark: (As they enter the study) I'll put the camera away.**

**Chloe: Okay. I'm goanna go get my bag.**

Pete- leaves Clark to do the hard job

Chloe - of course

Lara – my son is not your servant

Chloe – he offered

Lara - you still could have helped him

Clark – you're my mum

Lara yes Ka-el I am your mother

Clark why did you give me up

Lara was about to respond when a note appeared

Oliver picked it up and read say no more all will be reviled on the TV

Clark – let's watch I want to find out why I was abandoned

Lara and Jo-el looked sad at their son's response and reaction Kara was about to defend her favourite aunt and uncle but Jo- el shock his head no so returned to the TV.

**Clark** **sees the robbers' bags on the floor.**

**Clark: Hey, what's going on? (Two of the men come into the room and grab Clark.) Chloe, run!**

**Chloe runs away and is blocked in the hallway by the third man. We see the veins in Clark's hand bulge as he's being held. The other man punches him in the stomach as Chloe runs away from the third in the hall. He catches her from behind and she sees a glowing green tattoo on his arm. She hits him in the face and tries to get away but he grabs her arms. She kicks him and he throws her through a stained glass window.**

Lana – that's going to hurt in the morning

Martha – I hope your all right Chloe

Chloe- I sure I am miss Kent bones of steel you know she finished it off laughing

**Man #3: Move it! Move it!**

**They take their bags and run. We see Chloe hanging on outside the window.**

**Chloe: Clark!**

**Clark: Chloe!**

**Clark runs for the window.**

**Chloe: Clark! **

Chloe loses her grip and falls. Clark gets to the window and sees her unconscious on the ground.

Clark - If only I had got their fast enough

Lois- smallville that was not your fault it was the man who though her in the first place fault

Clark – smallville?

Lois- it's your nick name

Clark –thanks I guess

Lois –your welcome smallville

**Clark: Chloe!**

(opening credits)

ACT 1 SCENE 1

**Clark in Chloe's hospital room. Chloe is asleep. Lex enters.**

Oliver – here comes the devil himself

Clark was about to speak in lexes defence but Oliver cut him off

Oliver – Clark what you got to ask yourself is why isn't Lex hear I'll tell you why it's because he can't be trusted with the information we will be getting from this.

Oliver - Can we not talk until Lex is off the screen please?

Everyone - sure

**Lex: Clark, don't worry. I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis.**

**Clark: Is she goanna be all right?**

**Lex: The doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a concussion. They want to make sure there's no brain swelling.**

**Clark: I should have gotten to her.**

**Lex: I don't mean to belabour the obvious, Clark, but this isn't your fault.**

**Clark: I just don't know what happened. One minute the room is empty and then they appear out of thin air. Do the police have any leads?**

**Lex: They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit. There have been over a dozen of these robberies all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single lock. They even tried to hit the Smallville Savings and Loan.**

**Clark: I didn't hear about that.**

**Lex: Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, Clark. It's bad for their image.**

**Clark: If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?**

**Lex: Apparently they tripped an alarm inside the vault. Although no one knows how they got in there in the first place.**

**Clark: And the stuff they stole from you, can the police trace it?**

**Lex: I didn't report anything stolen, Clark.**

**Clark: Why not? I saw them walk out with two bags.**

**Lex: I don't care about that. I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe and when I do, I promise you they will be dealt with accordingly.**

**Clark: What does that mean?**

**Lex: It means you should let me worry about it. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest?**

ACT 1 SCENE 2

Lana comes out of Nell's shop as Whitney walks by.

Kara - Who's he because he's hot

Lana - He's my boyfriend

Kara – ok no need to sound so aggressive

Lara - Kara play nice

Kara – yes Aunt Lara

**Lana: Whitney. Hey, Whitney, wait up. I thought you were going to meet me at the hospital.**

**Whitney: I'm sorry, forgot. How's Chloe?**

**Lana: Better, but not out of the woods yet.**

**Whitney: That's the thing with this town. It'll always find a way to keep you down.**

**Lana: Whitney, what's wrong? Is it your dad?**

**Whitney: No it... it's nothing. I just got to go do inventory. See yaw. (Walks away) **

Act 1 Scene 3

**Clark is in the barn angrily chopping wood with his hand. His parents enter.**

Everyone who didn't know about Clark looked at him in shock


End file.
